


If The World Was Ending Would You Love Somebody?

by Catchinglikekerosene



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: When crisis befalls Boston will the two ex-lovers put their fears aside?Author’s Note: This one shot is inspired by Lauv’s “Love Somebody” and JP Saxe/Julia Michaels “If The World Was Ending”. I wrote this as part of @julychoiceschallenge Day 1 prompt “Hello” and @wackydrabbles prompt “I dare you”. They’ll be underlined and in bold. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	If The World Was Ending Would You Love Somebody?

A soft knock rapt on the outside of Becca’s ajar bedroom door. Hastily she ran to open it fully for her unexpected guest - the only people left in the apartment were her, Aurora and Jackie and those two women have a habit of letting themselves into Becca’s room when they see fit. 

“What’s u -” a cold air came over her as she saw him standing in front of her. “Hey,” she said coldly. 

Ethan’s right hand flew to rub the back of his neck, suddenly completely insecure with his decision to come see her, “ **Hello.** ” 

Neither said anything and Ethan took it as a hint to continue, “I - um… can we…” _What was he doing here?_

“Why are you at my apartment,” she bit quickly. She sternly added as she pointed out the obvious, “We’re in the middle of an evacuation.” 

“I’m sorry,” he forced a sad smile, “We need to have a conversation.” 

“Ethan, we have two hours to get out of Boston. I can’t do this right now - I need to pack.”

Two bombs were found in the city - one downtown and one in the historical district. The Governor ordered a mandatory evacuation while officials worked to diffuse them - that was 3 hours ago and now there’s only 2 hours left before the city goes into lock-down. Once the patients of Edenbrook were bused out to various hospitals in Rhode Island and farther Massachusetts all doctors were dismissed to get their affairs in order. 

He offered a compromise, “You pack, I’ll talk.” 

Sighing, she let him into her room.

It had been months since Ethan was last here and yet it looked like no time had passed at all. Her desk chair was still covered in discarded jackets and that same old flower mug emptily sat at her bedside table. 

He stood in the entrance way and watched her move about her room throwing things into a suitcase. He had no idea where to start. 

“I - I’m sorry,” he blurted out. Rebecca’s eyes widened - never in all the weeks she spent obsessing over her failed relationship would she have imagined to hear _the_ Ethan Ramsey admit he was wrong. “I never meant to hurt you.” 

She shrugged, focusing on folding a few pairs of jeans into the suitcase, “Whatever your intentions, it’s in the past.” 

Three months. That’s how long ago Dr. Rebecca Lao and Dr. Ethan Ramsey had ceased their romantic entanglements. It had been three months since they finally followed Ethan’s coveted ‘strictly professional’ workplace partnership. It had been three months since he completely decimated her heart. 

The next words fell off his lips, completely laced in earnest regret, “I’m sorry I held back and pushed you away.”

She didn’t say anything as she continued about her room, packing her essentials for the undetermined amount of time.

“I don’t know why I did it… Everything was so good between us and I threw it all away.” _What the hell did I do?_

Becca was trying her best to be indifferent towards the dejected man in front of her. It took her far longer than she’d care to admit to adopt a positive outlook on the deception. 

“We both knew you weren’t about forever and that’s fine,” she told him as if it were a statement written into law. “We weren’t meant for each other… It’s okay. I’m okay with it,” she wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Ethan or herself with the latter. 

“I’m sorry,” he said once again. 

She rolled her eyes at the statement. _Was that all he had to say? It’s far too late and those strings were severed._

Ethan’s hand ran down his face as he whispered, “I - I - I’m no good at relationships. I’m sorry I put you through this.” 

Becca had heard enough. He’s been saying the same things over and over and nothing constructive is coming out of this intrusion of privacy during a goddamn crisis. Becca had no time or frankly any energy to run around in circles with him again. 

“Why are you here, Ethan?”

Why _was_ Ethan practically on his knees in his ex-girlfriends flatshare? Immediately following from Edenbrook he packed a few keepsakes from his apartment and began the drive to his childhood home in Providence. He almost made it to the highway exit when he instinctively turned the car around and sped to Becca’s apartment. 

“I had to come here and see you.” Ethan finally moved from the threshold and closer to her. “We don’t know what’s going to happen… I was on my way out of the city and before I knew it I turned right back around…” She finally turned to meet his eyes which were completely fixated on her. “If something happened… I couldn’t live with myself if that’s how we ended things.” 

“It’s been months, E,” Becca let out a long breath. “My heart finally put itself back together. I finally stopped hurting. Why now?” 

His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to understand without needing to be said. 

She wasn’t going to let him off that easily. She wasn’t a yo-yo he could pull back to him whenever he pleased. _If he had something to say he better come out and fucking say it._

“ **I dare you** to give me one good reason, Dr. Ramsey.” 

The ominous sky outside grew darker in their showdown - furious brown meeting stormy blue. The ticking clock was counting down - _90 minutes to go._

_89 minutes to go._

_88.30 minutes to go._

“I love you,” Ethan practically yelled in complete desperation. The weight had finally lifted off his shoulders and he let out a content sigh with a smirk, “I never stopped loving you.” 

Becca remained unwavering. Still staring ferociously at the man in front of her. 

“Becca, say something.” 

She parted her lips and the words began falling out, “I hate you, Ethan. I hate you so much.” She closed the gap between them so only mere inches were left, poking him in the chest. “I hate how my first thought about the evacuation was if you’d be okay and hopefully had already left for Providence. I hate how you’re constantly in my head.” She threw her arms in the air. “After all this time I hate how you have such a hold over me.” Her chest started heaving as she tried to keep the storm at bay. Ethan’s eyes frantically searched her features - whites of her eyes turning red and glazing over, chest erratically rising and falling, nails digging into the palms of her hands. All the while she held his gaze. 

“What have you done to me?” she whispered somberly. 

And just like that the walls Becca carefully built back up came crumbling down. Tears started down her cheeks. 

Ethan reached for her, his thumbs wiping the wetness from her cheeks. 

“I hate seeing you cry,” he muttered, pulling them closer together.


End file.
